When a lesson is presented to a class of students it is often difficult to gauge whether the students are absorbing or even paying attention to the lesson. Wireless classroom response systems address this difficulty. Some currently-existing systems are deficient however, in that they do not permit the student to choose from multiple wireless networks. Others use proprietary communication schemes, thereby inhibiting the development of hardware and software by third-party vendors.